Sorbet
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: YAOILEMON. Kamus e Miro....


Anime: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

Titulo: Sorbet

Categoria: Romance/Humor

Aviso: Yaoi/Lemon

Casais: Kamus x Miro

Resumo: Quando Kamus arruma um novo emprego, Miro percebe que precisava do amigo mais do que imaginava... Ai, que resumo idiota! -.-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Então vocês também não sabem...?

Não! - responderam os dois, em uníssono.

Ah! Tudo bem então! - se jogou no sofá grande da sala, fechando os olhos por um instante.

Miro...?

Fala.

Exatamente, o que você veio fazer aqui?

O escorpiano ergueu os olhos para o amigo. Afrodite o encarava de um modo estranho, enquanto Mascara da Morte parecia querer fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

Bom, eu vim... ver... vocês... - Miro falou pausadamente, pensando bem nas palavras que diria.

Olha, não que a gente não goste da sua companhia, mas tenha dó! Se veio procurar o Kamus então continue na busca, por que aqui ele não esta! - Mascara já estava impaciente.

Talvez por que Miro tenha aparecido na casa de Afrodite sem avisar. Talvez por que ele já estava ali ha quase meia hora, fazendo a mesma pergunta de cinco em cinco minutos. Talvez por que Miro fosse irritante mesmo... O caso era que Mascara já estava cansado de esperar o amigo se retirar por vontade própria e paciência nunca foi uma de suas maiores virtudes.

O escorpiano, por sua vez, apenas arregalou os olhos e se levantou novamente, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. - Eu.. Eu não vim procurar o Kamus...- tentou se justificar, sem olhar para os amigos ou parar de andar.

Ah, não? - Afrodite perguntou sarcástico, o olhando de novo. Já era a 3ª vez que ele ficava zanzando pela sala de sua casa. - Pois não é isso que me parece e, antes de você me interromper novamente, me faça um favorzinho...?

Miro o olhou desconfiado. - Humm... Qual...?

PÁRA!- mudou a voz rapidamente, de doce para agressivo.

Nossa... Calma! Não precisa gritar... - mesmo dizendo isso, não parou de fazer o que tanto irritava o amigo.

Miro, se você não parar de andar de um lado para o outro AGORA, vou ser obrigado a perder a compostura e te socar até você e o chão se tornarem um só! - Afrodite tentou permanecer calmo... em vão!

O grego de cabelos azuis e cachos perfeitos parou finalmente, se dando por vencido. Olhou para o amigo, que o encarava insistentemente e quase voltava a andar de um lado para o outro, quando uma mão forte o segurou pelo ombro, o forçando a ir até o sofá.

Sente-se e fique quieto! - Mascara falou autoritário, ainda o segurando. Ele olhou rápido para Afrodite, que agora bufava distraído em um canto, e aproveitou para baixar o tom de voz, chegando mais perto de Miro para este poder ouvi-lo. - Se eu fosse você, não provocava o Dite desse jeito...

Mas...

Mas nada! Ele esta irritado, sua anta! Olha um pouco em volta e pára de pensar no--

Eu não estou pensando no Kamus! - falou alto, quase em um grito, se levantando do sofá e encarando Mascara com desafio. O amigo podia ser dois dele mesmo, mas ele nem pensou nisso no momento.

E quem foi que mencionou o nome dele...? - Mascara retrucou calmamente, devolvendo o olhar de Miro.

Isso o fez se sentar, novamente vencido... Por enquanto! Olhou do amigo moreno para o outro, jogado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala. Afrodite massageava as têmporas suavemente, de olhos fechados, suspirando de vez enquando! Este então ergueu os olhos para o grego, percebendo seu olhar.

O que foi...? - perguntou calmo, o fitando demoradamente.

Nada não...

Miro, querido.. ?

Ahm...?

Quer falar sobre o Kamus?

Já disse que não! - o escorpiano se exaltou de novo. Se levantou mais uma vez e, sem nem mesmo perceber, voltava a andar de um lado para o outro.

Miro.. Eu te adoro, sou seu amigo e tudo mais. Mas, por favor, pare! - desta vez sua voz soou mais calma e o grego acabou por parar de andar, agora apenas fitava algum ponto morto no chão, suspirando de vez enquando.

Afrodite suspirou também, se sentando em uma poltrona bonita no outro lado da sala. - Milosinho, desculpe eu ter me exaltado... Mas você já estava me dando nos nervos com essa historia do Kamus...

Diferente do que Mascara e Dite pensaram, desta vez Miro não falou nada para se defender. Apenas baixou mais os olhos, mais quieto do que antes. Mascara chegou a pensar que, talvez, o amigo estivesse perdido em pensamentos também... Mas afastou essa idéia da cabeça logo em seguida. Afinal, era o escorpiano-cabeça-dura-que-fazia-tudo-sem-pensar...

Miro...? - Mascara tocou seu ombro de leve para atrair a atenção do grego.

Ele apenas o olhou, um pouco perdido, e em seguida olhou para Afrodite. O pisciano, que de bobo não tinha nada, teve um "clique" dentro de si, percebendo finalmente o que estava acontecendo. Se levantou calmamente e foi para perto dos dois e, em apenas um segundo, mudou a expressão de calmo para sorridente, se agarrando ao braço de Mascara, sem tirar os olhos do amigo a sua frente.

Miro, me traga um sorvete! - pediu simplesmente, dando um cutucão no canceriano quando este tentou falar.

Sorvete...? - o escorpiano piscou varias vezes, seu cérebro tentando dar algum sentido aquela frase.

Afrodite porem sorriu ainda mais.- Sabe a sorveteria em frente à escola...?

Sei...

O sorvete de lá é muito bom, não é?

Não sei... Acho que é... É?

É claro que é! Então... por que você não vai comprar um para mim, Miro? - deu uma leve piscada para o amigo, achando que ele entenderia. Mas certamente, Afrodite tinha se esquecido de com quem estava falando.

... Hã?

Ai Miro! Sua lerdeza me comove! - Dite perdeu o ultimo fio de paciência que tinha, soltando Mascara e começando a empurrar o escorpiano para a porta, enquanto colocava uma mão no bolso, procurando com pressa alguma coisa.

O grego ficou ainda mais confuso quando o pisciano colocou algumas notas de dinheiro em sua mão e o deixou para fora da casa.

Trate de ir a sorveteria e tente gastar esse dinheiro... Depois você me devolve! - fez um gesto impaciente com a mão quando Miro tentou argumentar. Não precisa me trazer nada, apenas vá! - Afrodite estava tão impaciente que o amigo, meio atônito, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, antes deste fechar a porta em sua cara com força.

Não entendeu muito bem o por que, mas quando deu por si já estava a caminho da tal sorveteria. Seria o sorvete de lá tão bom assim, a ponto de Afrodite obrigá-lo a ir comprar? Bom, era possível.. Na cabeça de Miro!

Chegou lá um pouco tarde, já que estava andando devagar, tentando raciocinar direito. Se sentou automaticamente em uma das mesas, mal olhando em volta. Apenas quando uma voz muito familiar o chamou, é que ele ergueu os olhos, procurando pela pessoa.

Miro... Aqui! - a inconfundível voz de Kamus soou alta dentro do lugar e o escorpiano olhou para trás, arregalando os olhos assim que viu o amigo acenando por trás do balcão.

K-Kamus...? O que você ta fazendo aí...? - o grego se levantou devagar, indo até onde ele estava e o olhando de alto a baixo.

Reparou no avental cor creme que ele usava e na touca em sua cabeça, da mesma cor. Teve que se segurar para não rir o ver o tão serio aquariano empunhando firmemente uma vassoura.

Nem vem fazer piadinhas... Eu estou trabalhando Miro! Sabe o que é isso? T R A B A L H O?

Ha, ha, ha... - ia fazer mesmo alguma piada, mas acabou mudando de idéia, lembrando-se do por que procurava o amigo com tanta insistência já ha um bom tempo. - Então... era aqui que você estava se escondendo, é?

Você não me ouviu não? Eu estou trabalhando, não me escondendo! - deu uma pequena pausa, olhando sério para o amigo. Por que disse isso...?

Isso o que?

Que eu estava me escondendo?

Ah, isso... Bom, é que você sumiu durante a semana toda e não me deu nenhuma noticia, então eu fui perguntar ao...- desta vez foi Miro que parou de falar, como se alguma coisa, de repente, fizesse muito sentido para ele. - AFRODITE! - esbravejou, batendo as mãos espalmadas no balcão.

Hei.. não precisa destruir a sorveteria! - Kamus o repreendeu, mas estava curioso. - O que tem o Afrodite...? - se debruçou no balcão, ficando próximo ao rosto do amigo.

Oras, aquele... Ele sabia que você estava trabalhando aqui e não me disse nada! Em pensar que eu insisti a semana toda com ele e aquele miserável não disse uma palavra... - Miro estava tão perdido pensando com raiva no amigo que não contara nada para ele, que nem percebeu o que falava... ou da proximidade de Kamus.

Mas o aquariano prestava muita atenção ao que o amigo dizia e o fitou por alguns segundos, levemente surpreso. - Você... estava me procurando...?

O escorpiano finalmente se deu conta do que falou e na mesma hora ficou roxo.

Err... é que você sumiu de repente, sabe...? Eu me preocupei, só isso... - tentou se justificar, virando o rosto para que o amigo não notasse seu constrangimento.

Kamus se ergueu, balançando a cabeça em entendimento. - Sei.. Me desculpe, mas eu estava cheio de trabalho essa semana e... não deu para avisar!

Não... tudo bem! Sério! - falou se recompondo, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos ao aquariano.

Ótimo! Então...- Kamus o olhou animado, pegando uma casquinha e apontando os sorvetes através do vidro do balcão. - o que vai ser?

Hum...?

Vamos.. Ajude seu amigo aqui! - falou ainda animado, baixando o tom de voz e se debruçando para que o amigo o escutasse. - Olha, eu posso te dar um sorvete por conta da casa, mas só um! E depois você tem que comprar outro para me ajudar, combinado?

Miro sorriu em cumplicidade, o olhando alegremente. - Mesmo?

U-hum!

O grego começou a olhar os sorvetes com gula, mais parecendo uma criança. Ok, então eu vou querer... Limão!

Limão? - Kamus o olhou incerto. Achou que o amigo iria querer um sabor mais doce. Mas mesmo assim o serviu com uma bola particularmente exagerada de sorvete.

Miro pegou todo feliz, se sentando-se à mesa mais próxima do balcão, para poder ficar conversando com o amigo. Estava distraído de mais com o sorvete de graça que nem reparou no amigo o observando com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Apenas quando foi educadamente oferecer o doce ao amigo, o grego viu a cara que ele fazia.

O que foi?

Hum?

É que você tava sorrindo com uma cara de bobo!

Ah! - Kamus percebeu o que fazia e desviou o rosto, sério, fingindo arrumar os copinhos de plástico.

Depois de algum tempo, passaram a conversar animadamente. Miro cumpriu a promessa e comprou outro sorvete... Alias, outroS! Tinha descoberto que o sorvete de lá era realmente muito bom e que o amigo o surpreendera, fazendo taças deliciosas para ele.

Quando deu por si, o grego já tinha tomado cinco taças de sundae, um banana split e 1 abacaxi ula-ula, sozinho! Kamus ficou horrorizado com aquilo! Afinal de contas, como alguém conseguia tomar tanto sorvete sem passar mal? Sem contar as coberturas imensas e estranhas que o amigo pedia...

Não demorou muito para que as brincadeiras terminassem e o assunto dos amigos já estava se esgotando.Kamus foi novamente pego pelo outro, sorrindo sem motivos aparentes. Miro estava tentando entender o por que do amigo estar agindo tão estranhamente quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por vários gritinhos e risadas, e ele viu algumas meninas entrarem sorridentes no local.

O motivo dos sorrisos ficou óbvio quando elas se aproximaram depressa do balcão e fingiam escolher os sabores, enquanto, na verdade, ficavam olhando para o charmoso francês que trabalhava ali. Claro que Miro percebeu os olhares furtivos das meninas, que começavam a fazer os pedidos para Kamus, que as atendia com um sorriso educado.

Miro não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja delas.. Afinal, todas estavam tão pertinho de Kamus. De repente, ele se deu conta do que pensava e balançou a cabeça, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa, menos em...

Kamus! - chamou por ele antes mesmo de perceber o que fazia. Era comum Miro desobedecer à própria mente!

Oui...? – o francês o atendeu prontamente e o escorpiano percebeu, com uma certa satisfação, que Kamus parecia querer falar mais com o amigo do que com aquele bando de meninas que não paravam de babar em cima dele.

Err... Me vê mais uma taça de sundae de chocolate? – disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, se sentindo meio pressionado ao ver Kamus o olhando tão insistentemente.

Este por sua vez revirou os olhos, voltando a atender as garotas que não desgrudavam os olhos dele.

Só um minuto Miro, s'il vous plaîtt! – falou sem muita emoção, colocando sorvete em uma das taças pedidas.

O escorpiano bufou alto, mas nem ao menos foi ouvido, já que as meninas agora davam gritinhos histéricos ao ouvir Kamus falando em francês. Tentou se distrair com os canudinhos, pegando vários e começando a ligá-los um a um. Ficou assim durante um tempo, conseguindo até parar de pensar no francês metido que seu amigo era, até que sentiu alguém próximo a ele. Ergueu os olhos devagar, numa típica ação meio infantil, que só Miro sabia fazer.

Kamus não conseguiu conter um meio sorriso com isso, enquanto o amigo levantava os olhos até encontrar os seus. O momento teria sido, de certa maneira, mágico, se o escorpiano não tivesse sido tirado de seu devaneio pelo outro que batia de leve am sua cabeça.

Miroooo...Você esta me ouvindo?- já tinha começado a rir com a cara de bobo que Miro fazia, apesar de ter tido que sair de trás do balcão para chamar a atenção do amigo.

Ai.. Kamus! Pára com isso! - tentou desviar a cabeça da mão persistente do amigo, mas já começava a rir da brincadeira dele. Afinal, era raro vê-lo assim.- O que você quer, seu francês chato? - falou alto, entrando no jogo dele ao notar que estavam mais uma vez sozinhos no lugar.

"Francês chato", é? – Kamus segurou a cabeça de Miro entre os braços, fingindo tentar sufocá-lo.- Retire o que disse agora...

Não! Francês chato, francês chato, francês chato, francês chato... – riu ainda mais daquilo tudo, mas Kamus não deixou barato e soltou um dos braços, começando a atrapalhar os cabelos azuis, fazendo com que ele bufasse. O escorpiano detestava quando atrapalhavam seu cabelo. – Kamus, pára com isso... – pediu mais uma vez. Alias, mandou!

Continuava tentando a todo custo se livrar do amigo, mas este tinha uma leve vantagem, por estar de pé, enquanto Miro começava a cair da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Só se você pedir em francês! – provocou o amigo, apertando mais o braço em volta de seu pescoço.

K-Kamus...

Isso não é francês! Bom, de certa forma é, mas...

Kamus... eu to sufocando... – Miro conseguiu formar uma frase inteira, falando depressa, visivelmente com dificuldade para respirar.

O francês soltou o amigo, que estava com a cabeça baixa, a mão no peito, respirando profundamente. Se agachou ao lado dele, tocando de leve seu ombro. – Miro, você esta bem? Me desculpa, eu—

Mal teve tempo de completar a frase, se viu no chão, caindo sentado e com um Miro por cima de si, lhe fazendo cócegas.- Seu francês maldito... Vai ver só a vingança de Miro, o magnífico!

Kamus começou a rir descontroladamente e acabou desabando no chão. O amigo tinha o prendido muito bem debaixo do próprio corpo. Reuniu um pouco de força e empurrou Miro, mas este se manteve firme em cima dele, apenas parando com a divertida tortura e olhando para o amigo no chão, os dois ainda rindo levemente.

O aquariano mantinha uma das mãos espalmadas no peito de Miro, que passou a encará-lo de uma maneira nunca feita antes por ele. Sentiu-se momentaneamente sem ar ao olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis do amigo, que os manteve fixos ao dele. Foi quando percebeu Miro se aproximar rápido de seu rosto.

Corou violentamente, antes de afastá-lo mais uma vez, se levantando depressa e não deixando brechas para o escorpiano fazer o que quer que ele tinha em mente fazer. Viu o amigo fazer o mesmo pelo canto dos olhos, mas não o encarou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente bagunçados e começou a se dirigir para trás do balcão novamente.

Miro permaneceu quieto depois disso, mas mesmo assim foi atrás de Kamus. Também ajeitou os cabelos, devagar, enquanto sua mente procurava alguma maneira de quebrar o clima tenso entre os dois. Debruçou-se no balcão, enquanto olhava algum ponto imaginário no chão, fazendo sua típica cara de concentração. O francês viu e não conseguiu evitar sorrir novamente.

Ainda estamos abertos, Miro! – falou devagar, como se a frase tivesse muito sentido no momento. Mas o escorpiano não entendeu.

Nós o que?

A sorveteria... Esta aberta! – suspirou impaciente, vendo a cara de "E daí?" que Miro fazia. – Não posso ficar brincando em horário de serviço! Ainda mais no chão da sorveteria... E se algum cliente chegasse? E se meu patrão chegasse? E se..

Ta, ta.. Já entendi! – Miro sorriu lindamente. Então não foi por sua causa que ele o afastou!

Kamus acompanhou o sorriso dele, mal colocando o corpo para dentro do local de trabalho, quando, olhando mais uma vez o amigo, viu seu sorriso morrendo aos poucos, dando lugar a uma cara parcialmente melancólica. O aquariano deu meia volta, indo até onde ele estava, um pouco preocupado com o que teria o deixado assim, tão de repente.

Miro? – perguntou baixo, vendo que este tinha se curvado um pouco, escondendo seu rosto entre os braços. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, tocando de leve em seu ombro.

Mas Miro, mais uma vez naquela tarde, o surpreendeu, se virando para ele e praticamente se jogando em seus braços, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Kamus ficou sem ação por um momento, até chegou a pensar em afastá-lo, mesmo o calor do corpo de Miro sendo tão bom. Mas ao ouvi-lo gemer baixo, o deixou ficar daquele jeito por mais um tempo, pousando as mãos nos ombros do amigo e sentindo que algo não estava bom.

Kamus... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa...- a voz do escorpiano soou baixa, fraca aos ouvidos do francês, e algo ali o fez engolir a seco. Será que Miro queria...?

M-Miro.. você esta bem? – em resposta, o grego segurou a camisa do amigo entre os dedos, a apertando com força. Era muito estranho vê-lo assim, e, definitivamente, Kamus começou a se sentir estranhamente incomodado com aquilo.- Miro, o que—

Shiii... Me deixe falar... – o mesmo tom de voz de antes. Escondeu mais o rosto no peito do amigo, que reparou que ele respirava com certa dificuldade.- Eu preciso te dizer...

Calma, Miro...- o francês estava agora seriamente preocupado. O impediu de falar antes mesmo de perceber que fazia isso.- Não precisa dizer nada...

Não... Eu preciso! – Kamus percebeu, pelo tom de voz mais forte desta vez, que não adiantaria contrariar. O escorpiano era muito insistente quando queria! Engoliu a seco mais uma vez, olhando fixamente para a cabeleira azulada do amigo, aguardando em silencio ele se pronunciar.

Miro, como se criasse coragem, colocou as mãos por cima das de Kamus, ainda em seus ombros. Parecia procurar apoio no amigo e suspirou longamente. – K-Kamus...?

Oui...?

Eu... Eu t--- ergueu os olhos, procurando os do amigo, que notou assustado que Miro suava frio e seu rosto estava levemente pálido. – Eu to passando mal... – murmurou depressa, desabando nos braços de Kamus, que arregalou os olhos, parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e decepcionado.

Percebeu que Miro estava mesmo mal. Fez a menção de tocar seus cabelos, mas ele levantou o rosto mais uma vez, mais pálido do que antes.

Kamus quase o jogou longo ao perceber que ele estava preste a vomitar em cima dele.

Miro! Não ouse vomitar aqui! – mudou a expressão instantaneamente, de preocupado para enojado/zangado.

O grego colocou as mãos sobre a boca, olhando surpreso para o amigo- Banheiro... – falou em um murmúrio entre as mãos, procurando com os olhos o que precisava.

Ah, não! Você não vai fazer isso no banheiro dos clientes...- buscou rápido uma solução, vendo que Miro não agüentaria se segurar por muito mais tempo. - Vem... Você vai usar o banheiro dos funcionários, mas nem pense em fazer bagunça por lá,oui! – falava depressa, enquanto guiava o amigo, agora verde, para os fundos da sorveteria.

Abriu o banheiro e entrou depressa, puxando Miro consigo e depois o levando para a outra porta, o empurrando lá dentro e fechando em seguida. Fez uma careta de puro desagrado ao ouvir um nada discreto Miro regurgitar quase metade da sorveteria.

Miro, tente fazer silencio, oui? – falou clamo, batendo de leve na porta para chamar a atenção dele.

Falar é fácil... Não é você que esta com a cara enfiada na p--- foi interrompido por mais uma "remessa" que saia sem aviso de sua boca.

Kamus suspirou vencido. Realmente, não tinha como pedir discrição nessas horas. – Eu volto logo. Não saia daqui, entendeu?

Ouviu um gemido de Miro que lembrava muito um "Como se eu pudesse...". Riu baixo com a situação, que chegava até mesmo a ser cômica, e voltou para a frente da sorveteria, suspirando aliviado por não ver nenhum cliente o esperando ali.

Resolveu limpar a pequena bagunça que o amigo havia feito ali antes que alguém chegasse. Estava quase terminando quando seu patrão,senhor Kido, chegou. Este pareceu muito satisfeito ao ver o funcionário limpando as mesas, tão empenhado no trabalho.

Kamus se esqueceu momentaneamente do amigo, devido aos elogios do chefe, e apenas se lembrou dele quando viu o chefe se dirigir para os fundos. Ficou atônito e correu para a frente dele, o impedindo de passar e inventando na hora qualquer coisa para distraí-lo.

Err, senhor, o...o sorvete de chocolate esta quase no fim! - se pudesse se matar no momento, ele se mataria. Que raios de desculpa idiota era aquela...?

Oras, então pegue mais no freezer!

Ah! Ok... Mas... o senhor não poderia fazer isso para mim? POR FAVOR! - falou mais alto, abafando os gemidos que vinham dos fundos.

O senhor Kido fechou a cara, levemente desconfiado. - Kamus, o que é que--

BANHEIRO! - ergueu a voz mais uma vez, ouvindo que agora Miro o chamava. - Eu preciso ir ao banheiro... - completou depressa ao ver a cara zangada do patrão.

Ah é isso... Pode ir então.

O francês suspirou aliviado, já se virou para ir ver o amigo, quando o outro mais uma vez o chamou.

Kamus, eu já vou lhe avisando...

"Me ferrei!". Foi tudo o que consegui pensar. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando pelo sermão que viria.

Você pode ir embora! - desta vez, a cor de Kamus fugiu de seu rosto. Então era isso? Seria demitido logo assim...?

Kamus...?

Oui? - falou rápido, ainda sem se virar para o patrão.

Você me ouviu?

Hum...?

Eu disse que você pode ir embora depois de usar o banheiro! Já esta quase na hora de fechar e o comercio esta um pouco parado agora...

Só faltou o aquariano pular de alegria. Sentiu seu coração voltar a bater e conteve um suspiro, para não deixar o senhor Kido desconfiado. Se virou para ele com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Claro! Entendi...

Voltou-se novamente para o banheiro e foi para lá o mais rápido possível. Somente na porta se lembrou de ficar preocupado com o amigo e entrou devagar, já esperando encontrá-lo ainda mal. Mas a cena que viu fez com que toda a preocupação dele sumisse num piscar de olhos. Miro estava de frente para a pia, cantarolando todo feliz enquanto escovava os dentes sem pressa... com a escova de Kamus!

Miro, o que você acha que esta fazendo? - se conteve para não gritar e fechou a porta atrás de si, já avançando para o amigo, que o olhou calmamente antes de cuspir a espuma de sua boca na pia.

Eu só estava escovando os dentes! A propósito, achei a sua escova e peguei emprestada, ok? - perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo usar a escova de outra pessoa.

E posso saber onde você achou minha escova?

Nas suas coisas, é claro! - fez um rápido "bochecho" e se virou para o francês, secando a boca nas costas da mão. - Eu bem que te chamei, mas você não veio, então eu peguei. Obrigado! - ofereceu o objeto ao amigo, sorrindo agradecido.

Kamus, que já estava nos limites de sua paciência, inchou de raiva. Seu rosto tinha começado a ficar vermelho e Miro reconheceu a atitude, que sempre antecipava um ataque de nervos do amigo.

Err, Kamus? Não se esqueça que estamos no seu trabalho... - o grego tentou amenizar a situação, erguendo as mãos espalmadas em sinal de paz e começando a se afastar devagar do outro.

À vontade do aquariano era de agarrar o pescoço de Miro, matá-lo sufocado, arrancar sua língua, colocar em um palitinho e vender para o primeiro otário que visse, como picolé! Mas tinha que admitir, por mais que não quisesse, que desta vez ele estava certo. Suspirou devagar, se acalmando aos poucos.

Ok Miro... Eu não vou brigar com você! Pelo menos não agora. - completou ameaçador, vendo o amigo parecer aliviado.

Ta, ta... Tudo bem! - Miro queria mesmo era rir da cara de Kamus, mas se conteve e fez o que achou certo, e educado, no momento, voltando a oferecer a escova recém usada ao francês.

Você não acha mesmo que eu vou pegar isso, acha? - Kamus olhou aquele gesto boquiaberto. - Onde já se viu...? Dividir escova de dente...? -Achou que o amigo faria uma piada, ou que se sentiria sem graça pelo furo, mas na verdade, Miro sorriu maliciosamente para ele, se aproximando novamente.

O que foi...? Não quer dividir saliva comigo? - perguntou baixo, os olhos estreitos demonstrando a mais pura malicia.

Kamus corou violentamente, dando um passo para trás a cada passo que Miro dava para frente .

Oras... do que você esta falando? - bateu suavemente na parede, não tendo mais para onde fugir. O sorriso de Miro se alargou, mas ele parou de andar antes de ficar perto de mais do amigo.

De repente, o escorpiano começou a rir baixo, se contendo o maximo que podia para não gargalhar. Olhou para Kamus, que ainda estava vermelho e riu ainda mais. - Eu só estava brincando, francês! Só isso...

Kamus teve ganas de matar o amigo novamente. Trincou os dentes, a raiva voltando com tudo.

Miro! Seu canalha... - bufou durante algum tempo, mas o amigo ria com tanto gosto que acabou o contagiando contra sua própria vontade.

Riu um pouco junto com ele durante algum tempo, até que as luzes se apagaram de repente e um barulho forte fez com que o escorpiano desse um pulo com o susto. Kamus fez sinal para o amigo ficar quieto, mas se lembrou que ele não estava o vendo e deu um leve tapa na testa.

Kamus, o que foi isso? - Miro se assustou novamente com o estalo da batida do francês.

Fui eu! - apertou os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão e deu alguns passos à frente, procurando pelo outro.

Ai! - Miro soltou um gemido incomodo quando sentiu o pé de Kamus em cima do seu.

Me desculpe... Eu não te vi!

Não diga...

Cala a boca e vem comigo! - Kamus, numa atitude meio impensada, tateou o corpo do amigo, agarrando a mão do outro e o guiando devagar para a porta.

Miro agradeceu mentalmente a escuridão, já que assim o amigo não poderia ver seu rosto vermelho. Deixou o francês o guiar para fora do banheiro, tateando com a mão livre as paredes, em busca de apoio.

O que você acha que aconteceu...? Será que a luz acabou? - Miro estava intrigado com aquilo. E afinal, que barulho teria sido aquele?

Non sei, Miro! Mas é isso que vamos descobrir agora! - Kamus achou um interruptor com a mão e se surpreendeu quando a luz ascendeu. - Que estranho, não era falta de energia...

Kamus...?

Oui? - ele olhava curioso para as luzes, tentado encontrar um bom motivo para o suposto "apagão" de alguns minutos atrás. Esperou o amigo continuar a falar, mas como este não o fez, virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. - Miro, o que foi?

O grego estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando imóvel para frente. Kamus se assustou, pensando que o amigo talvez estivesse passando mal mais uma vez, quando viu que ele apontava para alguma coisa na frente, com o olhar de incrédulo. Assim que o francês se virou para a entrada, sentiu o queixo cair.

_Mon Die_... O portão.. o portão...

Nós estamos trancados aqui dentro! - assim que encontrou a voz, Miro deu um grito, que soou levemente feliz aos ouvidos do amigo,que o olhou com a mais pura raiva nos olhos. - Err... Nós estamos trancados... Que droga! - reformulou a frase, mas não adiantou muito... Kamus já estava completamente alterado novamente.

Como isso foi acontecer? Ah! Eu non acredito! O senhor Kido deve ter achado que eu já tinha ido embora e então...

Kamus...?

Que foi?

Você já pode me soltar agora!

Hum...? - de tão nervoso, o francês nem percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Miro. Mas assim que olhou as mãos entrelaçadas, o soltou depressa, como se tivesse tomado um choque. - Me desculpe, eu...

Não tem problema! - o escorpiano disse simplesmente, indo até o portão fechado. - É, parece que estamos trancados mesmo... Você sabe se tem alguma porta dos fundos ou algo assim...?

Não, não tem! - Kamus se juntou ao amigo, olhando ainda incrédulo para a única saída, fechada.

Não tem nenhum telefone por aqui?

Miro! Eu não acredito... Você tendo boas idéias! - o francês só faltava pular de alegria. Como pode esquecer logo do telefone?

Ah... Muito obrigado! - ironizou o "elogio", revirando os olhos.

Eu vou ligar para alguém tirar a gente daqui... - já se dirigia para o telefone atrás do balcão, quando Miro segurou seu braço.

Não! Deixa que eu ligo... É que eu queria que você ascendesse mais algumas luzes, sabe...? - falou rápido, apontando para as poucas luzes acesas.

Kamus estranhou isso e pensou por um momento que o amigo tivesse medo do escuro. Riu por dentro, anotando mentalmente a pequena suposição. - Tudo bem.. O telefone esta logo ali! - indicou o lugar com a mão e esperou que o amigo se dirigisse ao lugar, antes de começar a ascender o restante das luzes.

Miro voltou depressa, a cara ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e apreensiva.

O que foi? Já ligou para alguém?

Bom, na verdade não!

Afff... e posso saber o por que?

É que... o telefone esta mudo! - o escorpiano se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sorveteria, fitando o amigo que se esticava para alcançar um interruptor.

Mudo? - Kamus parou na hora o que estava fazendo e olhou para Miro. Depois foi até o telefone, confirmando o que o amigo tinha dito. - Que ótimo... E agora?

Agora...? - o escorpiano deu um sorriso maroto, indo para trás do balcão também, mais especificamente, para perto das coberturas. - Agora a gente aproveita, isso sim!

Miro o que você...?

Mal teve tempo de perguntar, o grego já virava o tubo de calda de chocolate direto na boca, lambuzando um pouco os lábios, mas sorrindo igual criança.

Seu tonto, o que você acha que esta fazendo? - Kamus avançou para ele, tirando a cobertura de suas mãos. - Isso custa dinheiro, sabia?

Ótimo! Eu pago amanha! - respondeu com desdém para o amigo, já pegando a calda de caramelo.

O francês se deu por vencido. Não tinha como discutir com o amigo... Miro insistiu tanto para que ele provasse alguma coberturas que Kamus acabou não resistindo. Logo os dois já estavam lambuzados com as caldas... Culpa do Miro, é claro!

Pára com isso! - resmungou quando o escorpiano começou a jogar granulado nele.

Não... - disse simplesmente, pegando uma mão cheia e mirando no ombro do amigo.

Miro... Já chega! - Kamus tentava comer alguma coisa, mas toda hora sentia algo sendo jogado contra ele.

Só se você pedir em grego! - provocou o amigo, acertando uma cereja bem na testa dele e rindo alto em seguida, com a cara de enfezado de Kamus.

Kamus foi para cima do amigo que não parava de rir, e começou a fingir que o enforcava. Mas Miro, ao invés de tentar se livrar, pos as mãos delicadamente por cima das do outro, lançando um olhar furtivo a ele. Ficou um tempo sem saber se tirava às mãos do pescoço dele ou se continuava ali, fitando aqueles olhos azuis sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Acabou se decidindo pela primeira opção, se levantando do chão gelado onde estavam sentados e indo até a torneira mais próxima, querendo lavar o doce da cereja, que já começava a grudar. Nem viu direito quando, mas se viu envolvido pelos braços quentes do amigo, que enlaçavam carinhosamente sua cintura. Pensou mais uma vez em se afastar, mas algo naquele abraço o impediu de fazê-lo.

Tentou se virar de frente para Miro, mas este entendeu o movimento errado, achando que Kamus queria sair de perto dele.

Nem adianta tentar fugir! - apertou o abraço, encostando a cabeça nas costas do francês. - Desta vez você não me escapa, seu francês chato...

Miro falava devagar, baixo. O jeito de como sua voz soava fez com que Kamus estremecesse de leve. Acabou desistindo de tentar se virar, deixando que o amigo ficasse abraçado com ele por algum tempo. Não o repeliu, mas também não retribuiu o gesto, apenas apoiou as mãos no mármore frio da pia, ficando em silencio.

O escorpiano mexeu a cabeça de leve, tentando acariciar, sem jeito as costas do francês. Este suspirou baixo, finalmente virando o rosto para tentar ver o que o outro fazia.

Miro...?

Não, Kamus! - falou direto, firme.

Não o que? Eu ainda não disse n--

Eu não vou soltar você! Eu não quero soltar você! E não sei por quanto tempo pretendo ficar assim!

O francês não conteve uma risada baixa, achando muita graça do jeito manhoso como o amigo falava. Voltou à atenção para as mãos dele, firmemente entrelaçadas para não deixar o abraço ser desfeito. Acariciou as mãos quentes do amigo de leve, o sentindo relaxar um pouco aos toques. Mas por pouco tempo! Logo Kamus deu um gemido baixo, quando Miro mordeu de leve suas costas por cima da roupa.

Kamus... O que você quer? - perguntou no mesmo tom de antes, os dedos fazendo carinhos na barriga do francês, que voltou a suspirar.

Como assim?

Você me quer? - perguntou sem rodeios, não tendo coragem de erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

Kamus ficou em silencio por algum tempo. Não conseguia pensar direito... talvez fossem as caricias de Miro, tão boas... Respondeu meio a insanidade, não querendo sair de perto daquele calor gostoso que o amigo emanava de seu corpo.

Quero... - a voz de Kamus saiu baixa, meio falha. Principalmente quando sentiu Miro descer as mãos devagar por seu corpo e lhe beijar o pescoço. Mesmo o beijo tendo sido leve, causou arrepios pelo corpo todo do aquariano.

Miro desapertou um pouco o abraço, deixando que Kamus se virasse para ele. Esperava que o amigo o enchesse de perguntas,até mesmo de apenas uma pergunta. Mas certamente não esperava que o aquariano, sempre toa reservado, cobrisse seus lábios com os dele, numa tentativa de beijá-lo carinhosamente.

Tentativa... Pois os dois não se conteram!

Ao sentir os lábios um tanto quanto frios do amigo sobre os seus, Miro abriu a boca automaticamente, deixando que a língua ávida de Kamus o explorasse. O escorpiano logo juntou sua língua no beijo, iniciando uma batalha silenciosa por espaço.

O grego o afastou delicadamente, erguendo os braços sem tirar os olhos dos de Kamus, que entendeu a intimação na mesma hora, agarrando firmemente a barra da camisa de Miro e a tirando com um único puxão. Ficou momentaneamente sem ar ao ver aquele corpo perfeito em sua frente. Girou os corpos, mantendo o grego preso entre ele e o mármore frio e avançou para seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo com gula aquela pele levemente salgada.

Por um momento, Kamus pensou que aquilo já era loucura. Bom, Miro sempre o deixava louco mesmo!

Desceu os beijos para seu peito, a língua rodeando sem pressa um mamilo enquanto o outro era acariciado por sua mão. Miro gemeu alto quando sentiu a carne sensível ser puxada levemente entre os dentes do aquariano, para depois ser lambida vagarosamente.

O francês abandonou aquela região, ouvindo um murmúrio de protesto por parte de Miro. Mas este logo se calou quando sentiu a língua quente de Kamus lhe lamber a barriga, rodear seu umbigo, para em seguida, enfiá-la no buraquinho, o fazendo gemer mais alto desta vez.

K-Kamus... – murmurou, puxando os cabelos verde petróleo do amigo de leve, apenas para ganhar sua atenção.

O francês ergueu a cabeça devagar, a visão turva pelo desejo. Endireitou o corpo até ficar novamente cara a cara com o grego, que ainda se agarrava aos seu cabelos. Este o encarou durante um tempo, antes de dar um sorriso malicioso e aproximar os lábios da orelha do amigo, deixando que a respiração quente acariciasse a pele sensível do outro para em seguida mordiscá-la de leve.

Eu quero você... – sussurrou maliciosamente para ele, movimentando o quadril em direção a virilha do outro, deixando que ele sentisse sua ereção por cima da roupa.

Kamus não resistiu à provocação do amigo forçou o quadril também, criando uma fricção ao mesmo tempo deliciosa e torturante. O grego escorregou as mãos pelo corpo de Kamus, descendo até suas nádegas e apertando sutilmente, enquanto voltava a explorar com a boca o pescoço do aquariano.

O sentiu estremecer mais uma vez ao toque e fez questão de deixar sua pele marcada, mesmo sobre protestos.

Miro... Non faça isso! – pediu duvidando das próprias palavras. Sabia que fariam perguntas no dia seguinte, mas definitivamente não queria que o outro parasse.

Para sua sorte, Miro nem deu ouvidos a Kamus e continuou, enquanto as mãos ansiosas já faziam o contorno de sua calça, alcançando os botões e já os abrindo, sem se preocupar com que o amigo diria. O aquariano, por sua vez, afastou um pouco o corpo, deixando que ele abaixasse sua calça devagar.

Ouviu um murmúrio de aprovação de Miro, que havia tirado sua roupa de baixo junto com a calça e olhava com interesse o corpo descoberto. – Acho que vou me divertir muito hoje... – comentou malicioso, vendo que o aquariano o encarava divertido.

Mesmo? Pois eu já acho o contrario... – falou no mesmo tom que o outro, abrindo o zíper da calça de Miro e livrando sua ereção das roupas. – Quem vai se divertir hoje sou eu! – deu uma rápida olhada para baixo, analisando o corpo do amigo com um sorriso largo em seus lábios.

O escorpiano enrubesceu um pouco diante do olhar faminto que o outro lançava a seu corpo. Quis devolver o olhar, mas antes resolveu dar fim em algo que já o estava incomodando. O francês estava vestido de mais para o seu gosto.

Antes que se desse conta do que o outro estava fazendo, Kamus se viu sem o avental creme, que Miro puxou com força, o rasgando no meio. O aquariano ficou atônico quando viu aquilo, se esquecendo um pouco da situação em que estavam.

Miro! Isso não é meu! Como eu vou explicar isso...? - já começava a dar seu sermão quando o grego pousou o indicador sobre seus lábios, o fazendo se calar.

O sorriso nos lábios do escorpiano deixou Kamus sem ar, ainda mais quando ele se sentou no mármore, abrindo as pernas sugestivamente e puxando o francês pelos ombros.

Não vamos discutir agora! – Miro falou manso, enlaçando o pescoço do outro quando este, totalmente vencido pelas ações do amigo, se aproximou novamente, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele.

Kamus não teve tempo nem de concordar com Miro, pois este voltou a tomar seus lábios e ele correspondeu prontamente ao beijo atrevido, passando a acariciar suas coxas nuas com as unhas. Deixou o escorpiano abrisse os botões de sua camisa sem reclamar, sentindo a pele queimar em cada lugar em que era tocado.

Logo estava nu também, os corpos se esfregavam devagar um no outro, ansiosos, O aquariano sentiu seu membro ser envolvido firmemente pelas mãos do outro e gemeu entre o beijo. Pensou em como Miro era habilidoso com a mão quando este iniciou um vai e vem lento e torturante, mas delicioso.

O grego sentiu o sexo do outro pulsar em sua mão e aumentou o ritmo do vai e vem, sem interromper os beijos lascivos. A mão livre deslizando e arranhando as costas do francês sem dó, enquanto gemia baixo e provocante. Com certeza, Kamus não saberia dizer o que era mais excitante no momento.

Por sua vez, o aquariano movia os quadris contra a mão do outro, segurando firme suas coxas bem trabalhadas e o puxando para si, até que sentiu a ereção do amigo roçar contra a sua, fazendo com que os dois se movessem mais depressa, mesmo sem se darem conta disso.

O escorpiano então parou, deixando a ereção do amigo dolorosamente perto do orgasmo. Interrompeu o beijo e se aproximou mais uma vez de sua orelha, respirando quente na pele sensível antes de pedir em um sussurro.

Me faça seu...

O francês estremeceu ao ouvi-lo pedindo. Afastou o rosto para poder encarar os olhos azuis, nublados de desejo. Viu, estático, Miro pegar uma de suas mãos e colocar na boca, chupando com volúpia os dedos dele, sem quebrar o contato visual. Kamus ficou imóvel, apenas vendo o outro provocá-lo daquela maneira, o deixando perto da loucura.

Tirou os dedos da boca do escorpiano, que envolveu a cintura do outro com as pernas, deixando o caminho livre para sua mão rondasse a entrada apertada. O penetrou com um dedo, devagar, sentindo o corpo rejeitá-lo a principio. Deixou que ele se acostumasse antes de juntar o segundo dedo na exploração, movendo-se devagar dentro dele.

Kamus... Por favor... – Miro já começava a sentir o prazer tomar conta de si e se moveu sobre os dedos do outro.

O aquariano retirou os dedos e segurou com força suas nádegas, começando a penetrá-lo devagar.

Miro gemeu alto, afundado o rosto no ombro do agora amante. Apertou as pernas em torno do corpo dele, o fazendo entrar por inteiro. Ficaram alguns segundos parados, respirando ofegantes, até que Kamus sentiu o corpo do outro relaxar.

Saiu quase completamente de dentro do escorpiano para depois se empurrar novamente, mais fundo. Miro agarrou os ombros do francês, dividido entre a dor e o prazer. Ainda mais quando sentiu Kamus começar a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que se movia.

Logo os dois se moviam em harmonia. Os gemidos cadenciados se espalhando pelo lugar vazio. Voltaram a se beijar com a mesma urgência de antes, perdidos no prazer que tomava conta de seus corpos. Kamus tentava se conter ao máximo para não machucar o outro, mas Miro não ajudava, quando suas pernas envolviam com mais força a cintura do francês, trazendo-o mais fundo e incentivando-o a se mover mais rápido.

O aquariano sentiu seu baixo ventre esquentar e moveu sua mão mais depressa no sexo do companheiro. Miro arqueou as costas, sentindo-se perto do clímax e começou a gemer alto no ouvido do outro, um pedido disfarçado para que ele o acompanhasse.

Espasmos percorreram pelos corpos dos amantes, que atingiam o clímax ao mesmo tempo. O sêmen quente do grego jorrou entre os corpos suados enquanto Kamus o preenchia por dentro. Sem poder sustentar o próprio corpo, o aquariano tombou para frente, sentindo Miro envolvê-lo em um abraço quente, ambas as respirações descompassadas.

Kamus, mais calmo, sentiu os ombros de Miro tremerem ligeiramente. Pensou que ele estivesse com frio, ou quem sabe...?

Kamus... – ouviu a voz cansada e divertida dou outro chamar. Miro estava rindo.

Oui...? – perguntou no mesmo tom, já imaginando o por que das risadas baixas.

Miro o afastou e desceu da pia de mármore, um sorrindo maroto brincando em seus lábios. Olhou para o francês antes de se afastar e pegar algo no chão, rindo cada vez mais.

O que foi, Miro? – perguntou intrigado. Afinal, o que era tão engraçado assim?

Mas seus olhos se arregalaram horrorizados quando viu o grego se levantar, um brilho de malicia e deboche em seus olhos e sorriso, enquanto segurava, em apenas um dedo, a roupa de baixo de Kamus. A cueca preta e cavada balançava de um lado para o outro diante de seus olhos, no enorme coração vermelho, bem no meio da peça, era bem visível à palavra "_Amu_r".

Kamus avançou para o companheiro, tentando pegar a peça de roupa, mas Miro se desviou e correu para o banheiro, rindo sem parar enquanto fazia piadinhas sobre a roupa intima do outro.Mas Miro acabou deixando-se ser pego, enlaçando o pescoço do outro, com a mão ainda fora de alcance dele.

Kamus, Kamus... É bom você ter um estoque dessa belezinha! – sorriu malicioso ao ver a cara de interrogação dele. – Nunca se sabe onde e quando ficaremos presos! Vou querer ver mais dessas em você,_ mon amur... – _completou sedutoramente baixo, ouvindo o francês rir alto diante daquilo.

Non mesmo, Miro... De agora em diante non vou usar mais roupa de baixo... Afinal, nunca se sabe onde e quando ficaremos presos novamente, non?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ufaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... terminei! \o/_

_Bom... deixei o final meio ar propositalmente... não foi erro meu! xD _

_É claro que da pra advinhar que a historia do telefone mudo é coisa do Miro, ne? Danadinho... xDDD _

_Bom, vou deixar que a continuação fique a mercê da imaginação de cada um! Não sei se escrevo uma continuação... Mas tem varias brechas e se a criatividade resolver bater em minha porta mais uma vez... não vou hesitar ! _

_Choko-san, Kel-chan... não me matem, viu? Demorou, mas ta ai! o/ _

_Já ne! o/ _

_Natsuki Ukâto_


End file.
